Question: How many different two-person sub-committees can be selected from a committee of six people (the order of choosing the people does not matter)?
Explanation: There are 6 options for the first person and 5 options left for the second person for a preliminary count of $6\cdot5=30$ options. However, the order in which we choose the two members of the committee doesn't matter, so we've counted each pair twice, which means our final answer is $\dfrac{6\cdot5}{2}=\boxed{15}$ combinations.